


Seraph of the end X Reader

by softmikaele



Category: Owari no Seraph, seraph of the end
Genre: Anime, F/M, Multi, one shots, owari no seraph - Freeform, reader - Freeform, seraph of the end - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmikaele/pseuds/softmikaele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random fics about our beautiful boy's of Seraph of the end. (Semi slow with fics)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seraph of the end X Reader

A/N before I write some of these imagines or oneshots will be vampirereader! And switch between humanreader! So we have no confusion.

Vampirereader!

It was an adorable scene playing out. How Mikaela slept rather close to you. You remembered all his stories about how he use to live with his family. How they would all sleep close since they were a family. To you he was a lost human - vampire no one like him. Alone in this world, dealing with his human morals of not drinking blood and his vampire wants and needs of his lusting after the sweet nectar.

So you closed your eyes again slowly trying to find his hands in the bed sheets. You laced your fingers into his 'his hand is soft' you thought. Mikaela was so beautiful to you, so beautiful it hurt you sometimes. But most vampires were beautiful so he wasn't that special. 

But to you he was the world. He called himself 'ugly' onetime. You almost had to beat him up for calling a beautiful teen like him ugly. He hasn't said that in front of you since. 

Last night was probably one of the greatest nights of your eternal life. You and Mika became one. You have been waiting to find the right vampire to finally have sex with. It was beautiful just like him. The passion of his kisses, the light touches you gave each other and the the....You blushed when you remembered the actual sex part.

It was an amazing night an amazing experience you had with Mika.

He lighty gripped your hand "yeah (y/n)" he mumbled not opening his eye's. "I can sense you're awake can we just sleep right now" he sighed shifting even closer towards you. 

He nuzzled his face right in the side of your neck. "Hey Mikaela" you called him by his full name. "You know you can always drink from me" you stated. He uncurled your hand almost instantly from his hand. 

"No" Mikaela said moving away from you to his side of the bed. You looked at him and rolled your eye's. "Mika it's just what vampire lovers do" you told him. He kept his eye's closed and head resting a few inches away from you. His arrogance made you want to scream sometimes.

How he arrogantly laid down not caring and contuined resting. His beautiful, arrogant, passionate teen you loved so dearly. 

"But Mika it's what we do as vampires it's quite normal after or even during sex you bite your partner to show a connection of some sort" you commented. You waited for his response but it was slient meaning he didn't care for the idea.

You started to get mad he knew how to push people's button and especially getting under your skin the way he liked.

He didn't even bat an eyelash to the words. "You'll drink from krul" you said bringing up the petty past quickly. "Who cares really" he said turning away from you. "She's the queen and I'm her stupid pet" he commented an under tone of playfulnessin his voice. 

He was trying to make you angry he wanted to make you mad because he liked it.

You couldn't stay in this room any longer quickly getting out of bed putting back on the clothes that were thrown and putting on the long white coat to show you were truly a noble.

Mikaela did even turn around he just closed his eye's. 

"Goodbye" you mumbled throwing on the hood leaving his chamber. 

He didn't try to stop you.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

You sat on a buliding away from the fighting, it was the battle of Shinjuku. You stared at he normal vampires fighting the humans. The normal vampires were so disposable they just died so easily like they meant nothing.

It's been a whole week. Mikaela hasn't even looked you, you passed each other but he didn't spare a glance. Your heart broke when you seen him he was so cold. 

"Hello kitten" a voice said you looked over your shoulder to see Ferid the one and only. "Hello" you said monotone he grinned "I see you're down about Mikaela" he said in a teasing tone. You glared at him "How did you guess" you said "you and him use to be attached to the hip and now Mikaela is alone" Ferid said grinning. 

"Care to tell me what happened" he asked his voice always so persuading. You paused but told him anyway "He and me finally did it and I asked him to do that thing that vampires do" you said and blushed. He looked at you "you mean this" Ferid vampire like speed made him come right next to you.

He held your head in place so you wouldn't move. "The connection process" Ferid said his fangs lighty touching your juggler of your neck. "He didn't officiate it" Ferid voice teased more, you blushed red. 'Damn Ferid' you thought. 

"No he didn't" you said a slight under tone of sadness lured in you still. The vampire noble smirked "do you want me to" he suggested his fangs right at the base of your neck. "I...I" you trailed off, you didn't want Feird to indulge himself in your blood but Mikaela won't so why not let this handsome noble do it. 

"You have to have sex to finish the connection process" you said. Your mind said move away but your body wouldn't listen. "And it's not really anything happens after it just" you said finally.

"Very true but it's mostly for show" he whispered in your ear. "The wound would show, showing all the little vampires who Mikaela belonged to" Ferid said. 

You looked out at the city being without Mikaela for almost two weeks has made you feel abandoned, lonely and sad. And you kmee Ferid was toying with you. This is what he does.

Ferid leaned closer his fangs protruding from his mouth. "Come on just let go" Ferid said hopeing for you to untense. Feird popped holes in my skin and gently licked the blood. Your face reminded stone like. This isn't what you wanted but this is what you got.

Ferid just drank your blood holding your body in place. Oh how you wish it was Mikaela.

/////////////

 

After the battle and a retreat the vampires went home.

You didn't fight, all you did was go to an abandoned buliding far away from the battle and cry.

Cry because of Mikaela, cried for letting that stupid noble take your blood. 

You had your hood up as you entered the district of the vampires. It was command every Noble cleaned and went straight to the hall to get yelled at for failing the mission by the queen herself. 

You wanted to take a bath as fast as possible to get Ferid scent put of your cloths and body. He had a strong scent and you like it but having Mikeala scent was nicer.

Glancing over you felt someone touch your shoulder. "Stop walking" the voice said. You knew that voice it was Mikeala. The other vampires were walking away from you two ignoring what you two did. 

"Mika" you whispered looking at the teen he was bloody his blomd hair dirty. He looked tired and hurt "after the fight today I found a part of my family and then I come back and you smell like Ferid" he hissed.

You looked at Mikaela his blue eyes full of anger mixed with hate. "I'm sorry but" you said. Mikaela looked over to yoir neck to see  
Ittle bite marks and teo large punture wounds. Mikaela fave scrunched up "is that Ferid marks" he asked and lighty brished over the wound. Mikaela was so close by now but now and you could see the pain in his eyes. 

Mikaela looked hurt "I let him do it because you ignored me for over a week I was vulnerable and-" you said quietly. Mikaela looked at you. He was still beautiful everything about him was beautiful.

Before you knew it Mikaela hugged you he pressed you into his robes, "I'm sorry" he said and leaned you into his chest. You smelled Mikaela he smelt like dirt and ash. But it was still indulging. "Mikaela I I" you said trying to form a sentence. 

"Just shut up and be with me " he said harshly pulling you closer into a hug. "I'm sorry" Mikaela said giving you a kiss on your head. 

So there you stood in the dim lit vampire district with Mikaela.


End file.
